cyberculturesfandomcom-20200214-history
KL 1.4.2012 Cyber History and notes on Benedikt
Back to Cyberhistory Historical Timeline ' *'1440- Printing Press ' *'1837- Telegraph, Samuel Morris ' *'1880/90’s - Radio, Tessler and Marconia ' *'1920’s- Television in the rich home, explosion in 1950’s ' **'no singular inventor, Philo Farnsworth (1925) *'Computer/Internet Technology (word computer used to mean accountant)' **'Sputnik (1957)' **'Contemporary Computer (1946)- Binary Code System ' **'Hard Drive Computer (1972)- IBM and HP patents ' **'First email communication (1972) ' **'Commodity Internet, T1- Underground lines, actual infrastructure that we use, to defend against Atomic bomb attacks, stationed in major cities to keep communication open after disaster ' December Reading *'Bottom line: Internet is a tool for communication ' **'Does it spread capitalism? ' **'Archive: acts like a museum? ' **'Catch-all? ' **'What is communication? Is it a tool or is it preventing us from communicating face to face? ' **'Literary Pursuit~ Wanted to store all the books that had been published ' **'CERN- Tim Berners Lee ' ***'European Council for Nuclear Research ' *'Interface Hypertext Development ' **'1991 but languages being developed before technology was readily available. ex. Virtual Reality. ' *'Social Expansion of the Web is an inappropriate title for technological capitalistic endeavors. ' *'Cyberspace First Steps 1992, Red Alert 1995, Conceptualizing what cyberspace is. ' *'My definition + others for cyberspace~ the interaction between humans and the virtual world made up of machines. Can be accessed from multiple locations and with multiple pathways. Bounces between reality and virtual world. Technological consciousness. ' *'Common Themes in Summarizing video of cyberspace films ' **'technology ethics ' **'technology to create life ' **'shape time +space ' **'Dysfunction = RL +VL ' **'groundbreaking ' **'transcend biology ' **'regulate new beings/technology ' *'Words for our virtual identities ' **'compartmentalize identities ' **'positive spin of who we are ' **'free speech ' **'entertainment- means of amusement ' **'a sense of total control/ or could lose sense of control based on what happens online ' ***'go outside your body ' **'schism between what our virtual reality is and the movies... not the same relationship ' *'My definition for cyberculture~ values and morals, practices, social constructs/infrastructure, discourse, passed down, creates meaning. Culture defines a group of people, rarely is homogeneous, the artifacts that humans create. Practices within a virtual world ' Benedict Reading **'Popper’s Worlds ***'World 1- Objective materiality, here physically ' ***'World 2- Subjective world ' ***'World 3- culture, artifacts that we socially construct ' **'Virtual reality shifts our world 3, displaces it. ' **'4 Threads ***'Thread 1~ Fictions, archetypes, mythology, goal for what we’re doing, Grand Narrative. ' ***'Thread 2~ Changing technology, making obsolete of previous technology ' ***'Thread 3~ Architecture of the Heavenly City, bring this architecture about.. ' ***'Thread 4~ Mathematics- language/logical norms and rules ' **'Virilio ' ***'Instantaneity ' ***'arrived at end of capitalism ' ****'favor time and speed ' ***'creating a trauma ' ****'moving quickly in virtual ' ****'regular speed in reality ' ****'generational gap ' **'Benedict’s Heavenly City ' ***'Peace and Harmony ' ***'Pleasure ' ***'Weightlessness ' ***'Radiance ' ***'numerological complexity' ***'It is your space, but it isn’t completely. Are we ever going to be content?' ***'Is utopia an option? '